Reuniting
by AzulaBlue92
Summary: After Lylaa Dosen was suppose to be dead, she comes back with a bang. The crew chases her and finds this hooded figures identity. They say in time the gap between Sabine and Lylaa will heal, but will everything return to how it was?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys this new story is nothing big! It's just the crew finding Lylaa, after she's suppose to be dead. This may even be a two shot. Im not sure. Let's just see how it goes! Oh let me just say something. Kanan didn't know Sabine jumped from the rooftop after Ezra, he would have never allowed it!**

 **With the crew**

This shipment was too important. Too important for some hooded figure to mess this up.

The day had started out simple. There was absolutely nothing to do, until a call from Ashoka came in.

"The empire has value information about my rebel workers and your crew and they're shipping it off-world. You must intercept the shipment and deliver it to the headquarters. If not our greatest weaknesses will be discovered. Ashoka out." She sent them the coordinates and Hera had no choice but to interrupt her crew, which surprisingly was being very quiet.

"Everyone to the cockpit, we have a mission!" Hera called over the com. One by one the crew piled in, some standing some sitting. Hera explained the dire situation to everyone, and reluctantly they followed her plan. They were to intercept the transport, with a nice bomb. Sabine would be on the side, waiting to grab the speeder with the crate. Hera would be waiting for the pickup and Ezra, Kanan and Zeb would take care of any "Problems."

She typed in the coordinates and they were off.

Time skip

"Why is it whenever we do something, everything goes wrong!" Zeb yelled dodging a blaster shot. He was referring to the war infront of him. After they got to the spot they took care of the troopers and everything was going smoothly. Then this hooded figure came out of nowhere and grabbed the speeder. It didn't start at first because Kanan was using the force to hold it back. The figure didn't get a good look at their enemies, but they knew well that the force was playing a part.

They shot at the man causing him to jump back and his grip loosening. The figure smiled under their hood and drove off.

"Agh that shipment was too important!" Kanan yelled at particularly no one.

"You're right!" Sabine said grabbing a hold to the house's firescape and climbing to the roof. She ran along the rooftops chasing the mysterious figure.

"If she falls Hera will kill me!" Kanan said jumping inside the transport and chasing after the girl far ahead of him. But she did what Kanan never expected and jumped from the building. Air-born flying through the air and straight for the speeder.

"Oh boy! She's gonna get it from Hera!" Zeb said laughing. Sabine landed with a thud and pulled herself up.

"Hey! Stop the speeder now! We need these crates and I don't doubt that my crew won't shoot you!" Sabine said, her voice sounding more congested then usually. The person turned around and fired three shots at Sabine, causing her to almost fall. Instead they hit the transport behind her, carrying her crew. It caused cracks in the glass.

"If she gets us killed, I'll kill her!" Zeb yelled. He wasn't normally this hostile, but this chase was annoying him.

Sabine crawled up on the speeder and pulled the persons head to the left. The person clawed her across the face. Sabine pulled the persons hood revealing a head of black long hair.

"Hey!" The figured called, their voice modifier changing around.

Kanan watched as the two continued in hand to hand combat before Sabine fell off the speeder. She rolled a few times before gliding backwards on both feet, but jumping up. She quickly pushed an incoming trooper off his and hopped on.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kanan said picking up speed. Sabine had to be going 120 mph before pulling up beside the person. She jumped off her speeder and onto the back of the person pulling of their hood.

"Lylaa!" She yelled. The person stared at her in shock.

"How do you know me!?" Lylaa yelled dodging a tooka-cat. Sabine forgot she was sounding different because of her cold she had caught.

Sabine pulled off her helmet revealing her face.

"Sabine we don't have time to have a friendly talk we need to move!" Kanan yelled out the window, but Sabine didn't hear. (Yo why am I hating on her today?).

"Sabine!" Lylaa stopped the vehicle completely smiling brither than the stars.


	2. Chapter 2 All was well in the galaxy

**So when I finish this story up, then all the others will return! Okay so last time some crazy stuff went down and dude when we are gonna see some bonding! Here we go. Also this is the last chapter.**

 **With Everyone excluding Hera**

The speeder came to a slow and the girls jumped off in a frenzy. Sabine would be rejoicing with her, but the girl had abandoned them.

Kanan stopped the transport and the boys followed.

"Your suppose to be dead!" Sabine yelled at the girl.

"I've been searching the galaxy for you!" Lylaa yelled. Sabine's face relaxed a little and she ran into the girl's arms.

"Tell me we haven't run into another sibiling of yours? Although I could doubt it." Ezra said looking the girl up and down. He had never seen a blue person with red eyes before and he was fascinated.

"No this is my best friend, Lylaa. Lylaa this is Ezra and you know Kanan and Zeb." Kanan went up to the girl and didn't know what to say. He was the reason she was suppose to be dead after all. But when she greeted him with a hug, well he had a feeling she was over it.

With Ezra he expected a nice handshake and stuff you normally do when you meet a person for the first time. But she just waltz up to Ezra and wrapped her arms around him. He returned it.

Zeb really wasn't a hugging type person so he gave her a very awkward high five. Or high four in Zeb's case. The crew laughed at it and honestly Lylaa was happy for the first time in a year. Being seperated from your best friend is hard, it's like a piece of you is missing.

"Hera we need a pickup, we acquired the documents and picked up a friendly passenger." Kanan said into his com.

"It's not another one of Sabine's sibiling, right? Cause we seem to just find them." Kanan chuckled. Hera, always there to lighten the mood. She swooped in with the ghost and greeted them outside.

Lylaa ran towards Hera and she didn't even have time to think before arms wrapped around her.

"What the, Lylaa?!" Hera returned the hug and the girl pulled away revealing a glowing face. Two best friends were reunited. They had the shipment. All was well in the rebel Galaxy. It would be, as long as they had eachother.


End file.
